Para Para Mix
by Lily.B's co-production
Summary: [co.AngelBoo] ¤ Slash DMHP ¤ OS : Harry Potter a fuit le monde soricer. En effet, il est devenu l'un des plus apprécié des DJ... Mais une lueur de tristesse perdure dans son regard. Que fuit il? Pour qui ses yeux sans lumière s'ouvrent ils ?


**Titre : **Para Para Mix

**Auteurs : **Lily.B et Angel Boo

**Genre : **Romance

**Base : **Harry Potter

**Disclaimer : **On gagne rien à faire ça à part peut-être faire fleurir des sourires…

**Résumé :** Harry Potter a fuit le monde sorcier. En effet, il est devenu l'un des plus apprécié des DJ... Mais une lueur de tristesse perdure dans son regard. Que fuit-il? Pour qui ses yeux sans lumière s'ouvrent-ils ?

* * *

**Para Para Mix**

* * *

¤

Le DJ venait de rentrer dans la salle bondée de monde.

Tous attendaient avec impatience son arrivée, _lui_, le grand surdoué des platines… Le son qui résultait de ses mix n'était que pur bonheur. Un rythme toujours entraînant et puis une mélodie qui faisait voler quiconque l'écoutant.

Alors tout le monde connaissait son lieu de travail. Ou tentait de le connaître. Le jeune homme brun changeait souvent d'endroit.

Personne ne savait pourquoi. Comme s'il voulait échapper à un passé trop lourd… Réagissant parfois comme bête traquée.

Ce soir était un grand soir. Certains disaient que c'était son anniversaire, d'autres disaient que c'était seulement le jour de ses un an de succès en tant que DJ.

Pourtant ses prunelles étaient remplies d'une sombre lueur. Pourquoi ses yeux étaient-ils si tristes ? Où était passée la joie que l'on doit ressentir dans de telles occasions ? Elle était introuvable… Tout simplement absente. Comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose… ou plutôt quelqu'un.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ce soir, comme tous les soirs, il était là.

Comme tous les autres soirs, il attendait qu'il fasse son entrée et déchaîne les foules.

Tapis dans l'ombre, comme un vulgaire chasseur guettant sa proie, il l'observait.

Adossé contre le mur de la boîte, comme à son habitude, il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux gris de la carrure du DJ qu'il connaissait pourtant par cœur.

Un des fans de ce dernier interpella la star du moment :

« Hey ! Harry ! Tu nous fais le grand jeu ce soir ! »

Une accolade un peu trop intime, un peu trop rapprochée, et le jeune homme tapis dans l'ombre ne pu s'empêcher de se relever brusquement.

S'apercevant que sa réaction était trop excessive pour ce simple geste, qui n'était sans nulle doute que fraternel, il se relaissa tomber sur le mur, en voyant le dit fan s'éloigner avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Un sourire de trop…

Mais contrairement aux autres soirs, il repéra sa présence.

Leurs regards se croisèrent…

Vert contre gris.

Tristesse amère contre jalousie malsaine.

Le jeune homme dans l'ombre, aux yeux clairs et perçants détourna en premier le regard. Pas par défaite. Non, il détourna le regard de sa façon très hautaine et très sûre de lui pour quitter la boîte de nuit en elle-même. Il en avait suffisamment vu. Et puis maintenant… il savait qu'il était là.

A quoi bon rester plus longtemps ?

Il pensait alors que le Gryffondor viendrait le retrouver de lui même et se jetterait dans ses bras…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Harry resta durant quelques instants au centre de la piste du Para Para Mix. Certains adeptes du club lui parlèrent joyeusement tandis que son regard restait encore fixé sur cette ombre, là, dans le coin. Cette ombre, qu'il a cru, un instant, vivante d'une lumière qu'il a connue un jour…

Oui elle était à lui, mais elle l'a…détruite.

Alors il ferma lentement les yeux, douloureusement.

Des images d'une douceur incroyable l'assaillirent alors, lui rappelant avec autant de force qu'un coup de couteau en plein cœur, ce qu'il avait perdu.

Elles lui rappelèrent chaque étreinte, chaque mot, chaque sourire…

Mais aussi chaque dispute, chaque cri, chaque larme…

Et surtout, la dernière fois où il l'avait vu.

Il avait pensé fuir toute cette douleur, ce jour où il avait claqué la porte de l'appartement... De leur appartement.

Ce jour où il avait tout plaqué pour cette vie nocturne et moldue.

Il avait pensé un jour avoir dépassé le stade de la tristesse amoureuse. Mais là, en face de ces prunelles qui s'étaient enfuis volontairement, presque lâchement… il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas réussi. Alors, pour pallier à ce mal qui le rongeait, il recréa son masque de bonne humeur et de play-boy pour le reste de la soirée. Car ce soir, la star, c'était lui, et il ne comptait pas décevoir ce public qui l'acclamait déjà tandis qu'il s'installait devant ses platines.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il sortit de la boîte de nuit sans un regard en arrière. Lorsqu'il franchit la porte qui le séparait définitivement de sa Némésis, le vent froid de l'hiver l'assaillit. Inconsciemment, il remonta le col de sa veste comme pour se protéger des agressions extérieures.

Il se sentait comme cette fameuse nuit, où par un violent excès de jalousie, il avait tout gâché.

Il était resté de marbre, indifférent à ses larmes qu'il versait par sa faute, à ses cris qu'il hurlait pour mieux lui faire comprendre son mal être qu'il avait lui-même engendré.

Et lorsqu'il était parti en claquant rageusement la porte, faisant se briser le vase en cristal contenant le dernier bouquet de roses rouges qu'il lui avait offert, cela ne l'avait même pas affecté.

Non. La douleur était venue après. De son absence.

Il s'était dit qu'il reviendrait. Il revenait toujours…

C'était il y a un an.

Cette absence l'avait consumé à petit feu, mais sa fierté refusait d'admettre que c'était _lui_ qui lui manquait.

Il n'avait besoin de personne et encore moi de _lui_.

Il n'était dépendant de personne et encore moins de _lui_.

Oui, mais dans ce cas, que faisait-il chaque soir à le suivre ? A vouloir le voir ?

Que cherchait-il ?

Il ferma quelques instants les yeux, tentant de calmer le flot de questions qui le hantaient.

Il entendait désormais la musique du Para Para Mix résonner dans ses tympans. Sa musique. Il y reconnaissait son style, sa façon de faire les choses, toujours avec un talent et un naturel inégalé, mais il y ressentait aussi, un peu, sa peine.

Est-ce qu'il ressentait lui aussi ce vide ? Ce manque ?

Souffrait-il autant que lui ?

Il resta, quelque temps, planté devant la boite. Le vent s'amusait lentement avec ses mèches de cheveux platine tandis qu'il se perdait à nouveau dans ses pensées.

Et puis pourquoi était-il là ? Pourquoi avait-il failli défoncer la mâchoire de ce type qui s'était un peu trop approché de **_son_** Harry.

Oui, car il était toujours à lui. Il l'avait toujours été. Il mettait ça sur le compte qu'une proie Malfoy restait toujours une proie Malfoy. Sauf si le maître - en l'occurrence, lui - en décidait autrement. Mais il n'avait pas décidé de le laisser partir. Et pourtant il l'avait fait.

Il l'avait laissé claquer la porte sans le retenir. Il l'avait laissé dévaler l'escalier sans le rattraper.

La vérité est qu'il n'avait esquissé aucun geste par pure fierté et maintenant…

Maintenant, tout était flou dans son esprit. Était-il là parce qu'il avait un quelconque sentiment de vide dans sa vie ?

Un éclair traversa finalement le ciel à cette heure si sombre. Les premières gouttes tombèrent sur lui, mais il ne bougea pas.

Non... ça ne pouvait être le cas. Un Malfoy ne s'attachait jamais. Déjà, il n'avait jamais pleuré ou éprouvé un seul sentiment de regret à l'annonce de la mort de ses parents, alors ce n'était pas pour tomber amoureux de ... Potter ?

Non, s'il ressentait cette envie d'être là, c'était pour replacer ceux qui oseraient toucher à sa proie.

Oui, c'était sûrement pour ça. Et pas pour un quelconque sentiment amoureux futile et dérisoire ? N'est-ce pas ?

Et puis d'abord, l'amour, qu'est-ce que c'était pour lui ? Un baiser sec et froid laissé par sa mère sur son front ? Une étreinte glacée et distante de son père pour le féliciter d'être le meilleur ? D'être un bon héritier ?

Dans ce cas que faisait-il là, seul sous la pluie à attendre... à attendre quoi au juste ? Peut importe ce qu'il espérait, ne devait-il pas revenir à l'intérieur pour remettre en place un de ces insolents qui serait un peu plus courageux, un peu plus téméraire pour s'approcher de _lui_, comme le prétendait sa conscience ?

Non... car il était las. Il commençait à en avoir ras le bol de cette violence qui émanait sans cesse de lui et puis... Ne l'avait-il pas perdu à cause de ça ? Pour avoir casser le nez à Ron... Tout ça parce que le rouquin avait prit Harry dans ses bras pour son anniversaire... Tout ça pour _ça_. Il soupira. Seul. Oui, maintenant, il était seul. Et vide.

Mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Son but était à quelques mètres de lui. Alors il se retourna et fit quelques pas. Il hésita avant de pousser à nouveau la porte de la boite puis entra plus déterminé que jamais.

Mais ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle. En effet, juste devait ses yeux, Harry, ensorcelé par sa musique, avait décidé de se laisser aller.

Toujours derrière ses platines, il se déhanchait timidement mais toujours avec cette grâce qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, toujours aussi concentré sur son travail. Seulement quelque chose ne devait pas être là : un homme dansait également derrière les platines, à quelques centimètres du dos de **_son_** Harry.

Son sang froid ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines et il monta précipitamment les marches qui menaient jusqu'à sa proie.

Là, il détourna poliment le jeune homme qui s'approchait dangereusement de son ancien amant et prit sa propre place.

Moins timide que le précédent, il plaqua littéralement son bassin au rein du Gryffondor pour se laisser aller dans une danse effrénée. Tandis qu'il se rapprochait un peu plus de ce corps qu'il désirait depuis, déjà, tant de nuits, il plaqua une de ses mains contre son torse.

Là, Harry se laissa encore et toujours faire, mais certains proches sauraient reconnaître qu'il savait qui il était. Le mec qui tentait de le chauffer. Le mec qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se délecter de son odeur.

Alors il laissa sa phrase tomber comme un couteau.

« Tu veux quoi... Malfoy ? »

« Je veux juste que tu m'accordes cette danse... au moins ... en l'honneur de ce qu'on a pu vivre ensemble »

Des mots échangés avec tant de froideur et pourtant tant de désirs contenus. Une même sensibilité. Une même volupté.

Le DJ sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes. Il se retourna finalement brusquement, fit face à son 'invité' puis se tourna vers un de ses collègues. Il demanda gentiment à ce dernier de le remplacer le temps de quelques chansons puis retourna sur le visage froid et pâle qui s'offrait à lui. Il plongea ses yeux remplis de rage, mêlés d'espoir dans ceux de Draco.

Il se laissa ensuite guider sur la piste. Seulement, le dieu ici, c'est était lui, et non ce Malfoy.

Une chanson brésilienne débuta. Un peu trop rapide au goût de notre Serpentard, mais parfait pour le brun qui laissa son bassin bouger au rythme de la musique.

Il ne semblait plus se contrôler, totalement envoûté par la mélodie qui s'infiltrait dans ses veines.

Un spectacle comme Draco n'en avait jamais vu.

« Tu vois... Dray... je sais me débrouiller sans toi. » semblait lui crier son corps.

Mais c'est sa bouche qui confirma ses craintes, d'une voix diaboliquement caressante.

La mâchoire du blond se serra lentement, tandis qu'il s'apercevait que ce dernier avait raison. Pourtant, c'était lui qui lui avait appris ces pas de danse et maintenant il semblait se débrouiller, peut-être mieux que lui.

Pourquoi devait-il avoir ce sentiment d'être indispensable au brun ?

Il se ressaisit rapidement. Le Gryffondor voulait le chercher ? Très bien, il était prêt à relever le défi. Toujours. Et puis après tout, qui avait été son professeur de danse ?

Draco commença lui aussi à se mouvoir gracieusement, mais c'est bien connu : l'élève surpasse toujours le maître, et il était entrain de l'apprendre à ses dépens.

Le rythme devenait de plus en plus rapide et il avait de plus en plus de mal à suivre la cadence imposée par son ex.

Loin de se laisser décourager, il ne put s'empêcher de refouler sa rage. Pas parce que quelqu'un s'approchait de trop près de **_son_** Harry. Non... parce qu'il venait de remarquer que ce dernier savait se débrouiller sans lui.

Ne supportant aucunement cette idée, il posa sa main sur les reins de son compagnon et le plaqua contre lui, dans un mouvement brusque de possession.

Harry fut surpris devant tant de possessivité et ne comprit pas tout de suite cette réaction.

Draco en profita pour se coller un peu plus à son partenaire qui se laissa faire quelques instants...

« Tu sais Dray... je n'ai plus vraiment besoin de toi… »

Le blessant plus profondément encore devant ce qu'il avait refuser de voir ce qui était une évidence.

Occultant la souffrance que lui provoquait cette simple déclaration, malheureusement vrai, il se pencha vers lui pour lui murmurer dans un souffle, ce qui savait aussi être une vérité :

« A ta place, je n'en serais pas aussi sur »

Un sourire en coin prit place sur les lèvres du blond, tandis qu'il savourait sa victoire. Il sentait le corps fiévreux de son ancien amant sous le sien. Il savait très bien qu'il était dans le même état que lui.

Demi-conscience. Demi-euphorie. Demi-folie.

Oui... car maintenant il le savait. Il était fou de _lui_.

Par pour être ce qu'il était, mais pour avoir osé le laisser tomber…

Pour avoir... oser le repousser.

Alors il laissa cette adrénaline courir le long de ses veines et emporta sa proie dans un lieu plus reculée.

Là, il commença à se faire plus entreprenant, voulant faire perdre la tête au brun. Sa main se fit plus audacieuse et s'aventura sous la chemise, touchant la peau satinée de son ventre, se délectant du touché délicat de cette chair offerte, qu'il avait tant de fois caressée, tant de fois aimée, tant de fois désirée.

Mais le brun eut un mouvement de recul. Il agrippa cette main trop aventureuse à son goût et l'envoya voler, dans un refus d'aller plus loin.

« C'est fini, Dray ! Tu le sais très bien, en plus... que ça ne peux pas marcher entre nous... et tu en connais la raison »

Harry se retourna, déterminé à le planter là, mais le blond en décida tout autrement. D'une poigne ferme, il retint le Gryffondor par le bras.

« Et pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu ne penses qu'au sexe et qu'à ton image de marque. Dès que quelqu'un veut m'apporter un tant soit peu de bonheur, même en tant qu'ami, tu deviens violent. Et pour couronner le tout, tu ne me respectes même pas ! »

Le brun ne put contenir ses larmes de rage qui perlèrent sur ses joues. Draco, quant à lui, était abasourdi, Depuis quand lui manquait-il de respect ?

« Ah ouais, je te manque de respect ! Sache que c'est toi qui m'as lâchement abandonné sans qu'on ait le temps de s'expliquer ! »

« Peut-être... mais tu ne m'as jamais aimé... pour toi, ce n'était qu'une histoire de cul alors que moi... Tu ne respectes même pas la douleur que je peux avoir à cause de ces putains de sentiments. Alors laisse-moi ! »

A cette déclaration, le blond failli le laisser s'enfuir pour pleurer, mais il réalisa une chose.

Cet homme, celui qui avait osé le laisser... Était brisé à cause de lui.

Lentement, il desserra son emprise, puis dans un élan soudain de protection, il l'emprisonna dans ses bras.

Il forma un cocon de sûreté autour de ce corps qui se veut fort et en même temps si fragile. Comme s'il voulait s'excuser silencieusement de son erreur, comme s'il voulait... lui dire qu'enfin, il avait compris ?

Oui, il avait compris que cet homme, à peine plus petit que lui, était sa vie.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il venait de se réveiller calmement, sereinement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était dans cet état, seulement qu'il se sentait bien. Il remarqua finalement qu'il tenait une masse chaude recroquevillée contre lui et alors tout lui revint en mémoire. Cette discussion. Cette douce étreinte. Et cette nuit qu'il avait passé avec lui. Ils n'avaient rien fait ensemble, même pas échangé un seul baiser, mais de savoir le Gryffondor collé contre lui le rassurait pour l'avenir.

Le blond observa alors ce corps profondément endormi. Il retraça du bout de ses doigts les courbes de son visage. Là, le brun ouvrit un oeil. D'abord surpris de se trouver dans les bras de Draco, il se détendit face aux doux gestes de ce dernier. C'était la première fois pour lui que... **_son_** Dray lui apportait tant de tendresse. Alors il se releva lentement pour observer plus attentivement la personne qui occupait son lit. Le Serpentard se laissa observer sans rien dire. Il savait que son compagnon avait besoin d'être rassuré. Après tout... il l'avait toujours laissé se réveiller seul, tel un jouet délaissé.

Alors Harry laissa une seule et unique larme couler le long de sa joue. De la tendresse de la part de Draco... Il avait cru cela impossible. Et pourtant les faits étaient là. Ils avaient dormis ensemble. Il avait veillé sur lui, sur son sommeil et ne l'avait même pas touché...

Inquiet, l'ex attrapeur des Serpentard, essuya délicatement du bout du pouce, la larme rebelle, l'interrogeant du regard. Le brun, lui fit alors un timide sourire avant de se blottir dans ses bras.

« Je ne rêve pas, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-il, tu es bien là ? »

Son amant ne répondit pas, se contentant de dessiner des petits cercles dans son dos pour l'apaiser. Puis, il commença à lui picorer le cou de légers baisers papillons, faisant soupirer Harry de bien-être. Le jeune DJ avait enfin l'impression d'être à sa place… Ce sentiment de vide, qui étreignait jadis son cœur, semblait n'avoir jamais existé tant il se sentait enfin entier.

Remontant le long de sa mâchoire, la dessinant comme s'il la découvrait pour la première fois, Draco s'attarda à son oreille, qu'il mordilla légèrement avant de lui souffler avec douceur :

« Je t'aime…Je ne savais pas comment l'exprimer avant mais… Ne me laisse plus… Sil te plaît, je ne le supporterais pas une nouvelle fois. »

Pour toute réponse, le Gryffondor, se serra un peu plus contre son corps, larmoyant davantage.

« Plus jamais…Je te le promets. Car quand tu n'es pas avec moi…il me manque une partie de moi-même. Et je n'ai nulle part où aller… où…je ne sois pas en morceau… »

Le blond sourit à cette réponse. Calmement, il s'écarta de lui, pour en faire profiter son compagnon, puis d'un geste d'une douceur infinie, assécha ses dernières perles d'eau salées en les embrassant affectueusement. Il suivit le chemin laissé par les larmes, depuis ses paupières jusqu'à ses lèvres. Arrivé à la commissure, il hésita. Il ancrant un regard perdu dans les émeraudes étincelantes d'Harry. Celui-ci pencha la tête sur le côté, un sourire amusé se peignant sur son visage. Il aimait ce Draco là, celui qui prenait soin de lui. Alors il ne le fit pas attendre davantage et vint de lui-même quérir ses lèvres diablement tentatrices, scellant ainsi leur avenir futur.

**Fin**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là 

Un petit mot pour nous dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?


End file.
